User blog:Leaf671/DB KR - Dark Souls: Thanatos
On 12/24, Korean Dragon Blaze will introduce the two newest Dark Souls which were leaked from a conference they held on 12/19. Seems they have diverged from Norse Mythology(Ragnarok & Tyr) with these two new summons. Some of the editors here predicted that the Dark Soul Archer would be Odin with Sleipnir as his horse. A popular guess on Korean message boards was Sagittarius. You find Video Showcasts here. Format is as follows: *1-3 active Skills *4-5 passive Skills *6 normal attack effect Note that these Skills will not be updated once the Allies have been patched. Head over to Unreleased Allies for updated versions. Thanatos the Arrow of Destruction Archer *Thanatos is known to be the personification of Death in Greek Mythology. *Required Awakened Allies: Aura Windlune, Tinuvian & Rollo (Three females to create one fine-looking male @_@) *Imgur Gif File #'Mark of the Hawk:' Inflicts 2700% damage to the enemy with the highest ATK value ignoring invulnerability, removing all buffs and applying a mark. For 14.0 seconds, this enemy will be targeted by all party members (like Draco Deathcrown) The mark is maintained even after the target is deceased and disables any passives triggered by death. The affected enemy cannot receive any positive buffs for 8.0 sec. 9.5 sec #'Deadly Arrow:' Puts the enemy with the highest DEF rate instantly on 30% of his HP and Seals/Surpresses the enemy for 10.0 sec (like Lilith the Succubus ) and decreases HP recovery for that enemy by 50% for 14.0 sec. This skill does not work against Boss-Type units and will deal 4700% damage instead. 21.3 sec #'Concentration:' For 16.5 seconds, Critical rate is increased by 20 and Critical Damage by 72 for the whole party. Increases own Attack power by 140%. sec #''Ability Master:'' Increase DEX by 13% for the whole party. #''Bow Master:'' Increases own Defense Penetration by 43. #Normal Attack: Gains a Paladin shield for himself. Shiva the Seed of Destruction Priest *Shiva is one of the three deities of Hinduism. It means "The Auspicious One" in Sanskrit. *Required Awakened Allies: Mercedes, Shabelle & Calgar *Imgur Gif File #'Honey Butter Hill:' Recovers 559% HP for the entire party and grants full Immunity for 3 sec. 7.8 sec #'Blessing of the Fairy: '''Increases entire party's STA by 73%, ATK by 17% and ATK SPD by 13% for 16 sec, as well as decreasing any Area of Effect (AOE) damage dealt to the party by 50% during the skill's duration. While this skill is active, Shiva's (Heal) will be increased by 71%. 39.0 sec #'Revert:' Re-enables the summon for one keyholder of a Dragon Buster or Dark Soul from the party. 53.0 sec #''Slurrpp ~Ha~: Absorbs the enemy's invincibility and increases own HP by 15% (seems to be stackable and for each target). Those whose invincibility has been absorbed will suffer a 46% decrease in ATK. 13.0 sec #''Apply Honey:'' Increases own healing by 10%. Reduces all attacks as well as critical damage by 20% for self. #Normal Attack: Restores HP with each normal attack (Single target according to ingame) Notes *Slurpp :D This passive is amazing as it nullifies invincibility. Thanatos also seems to have a counter to invincibility. *Thanatos's Mark of the Hawk disables effects that trigger upon death like Fryderyk's AOE or Kymael's AOE Res. *Not quiet clear whether Shiva will decrease AOE damage for the entire party with Blessing of the Fairy. Usualy such skills are only implied for the caster. It seems to be the case here though, since the 'entire party' is the only persona mentioned. Keep checking for new updates! I will also be translating skills here when they are released. :) Source Category:Blog posts Category:Unreleased Content